


L...UST

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, UST with a capital L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Having just learned what UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) means, I had to use it somehow in a story. Thank you, Dawnwind!





	L...UST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/gifts).



Starsky groaned.  
Hutch joined him, shifting in his seat.  
“Hutch…I can’t take this much longer!”  
“You think I can?!”  
They had been awakened at 4 AM to join a stakeout.   
Awakened and summoned before they’d had a chance to make love. They’d gone to bed late, due to working to clear their late case files. They had gone to sleep, believing they would have time in the morning to assuage their passions.   
Neither could look at the other, much less touch in any way.  
Starsky had had to turn the car radio off because too many of the songs playing were about lovers making love.  
“How long have we been out here, Starsk?”  
Starsky looked at his latest watch, “Two hours.”  
“That’s all!? How could Dobey do this to us? We were supposed to be off today!”  
Starsky tried to soothe his angry partner. “It wasn’t just us, Hutch. Everyone got called in.”  
“I know, but not everyone had a hard on they had to ignore.”  
“Huuutchhh!”  
“What?” Hutch looked at Starsky, perplexed.  
“You said ‘hard on’!”  
“Oh… sorry.”  
Shifting in their seats trying to ease the ache in their groins.  
It was going to be a long day.


End file.
